1775
by Xou
Summary: Une date... Une date qu'on ne devrait pas oublier... Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi? Warning: FRENCH!


Bonjour à tous...

Uum... Euuuh... Je suis très timide, désolé...

Je m'excuse, je ne trouve toujours rien à dire, haha...

Enfin c'est un petit One-shots, déjà plus long que Rain and Fire qui m'est venue à l'idée en cours d'histoire alors que je lisais mon manuel alors que le prof expliquait je ne sais trop quoi (habituellement je porte attention en histoire... Sauf quand je dors... Ou que je dessine... Ou que je lis... Enfin bref la plupart du temps quoi ^^) et je me suis dis ''Bon j'ai rien à faire alors pourquoi pas?''. Et puis je trouve qu'on ne parle pas assez de la révolution américaine du coté du Canada...

Et pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi c'est en français eh bien... Je m'excuse, je vais continuer à écrire dans les deux langues, mais je suis plus à l'aise en français ^^

Attention: l'histoire est triste, je m'en excuse, Hetalia ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, ceux qui n'aime pas America X Canada devrait aller faire un tour aileurs et je m'excuse si vous trouvez des erreurs de gradmaire, je n'ai pas envis de relire il est quand même minuit et demis -'''

* * *

><p>1775...<p>

Une date... Une année...

Et pourtant tellement plus en même temps...

Pourtant à l'heure qu'il est quand je pense à cette date seul ce qui arrive dans mon propre pays pèse à mes yeux.

Oublié les réformes en Russie... Oublié la création d'un gouvernement central en Pologne... Oublié les batailles entre la Turquie et l'Autriche... Oublié les Miao-tseu de Chine... Oublié tout cela, effacé de ma mémoire, complètement inutile à mes yeux...

Tout cela s'est passé de l'autre coté de l'océan. Alors que c'est ici que ça arrive...

Qu'est-ce qui arrive?

Qu'est-ce qui se prépare?

Si seulement je pouvais répondre...

Car j'en suis incapable. Incapable de le réaliser. Incapable même d'y penser sans avoir l'impression de rêver. Non ce ne peut pas être un rêve. Si vraiment ce ne m'apparaissait si réelle, je dirais d'avantage que c'est un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar dont je n'arrive pas à me réveiller. Mon pire cauchemar.

1775.

Peu importe ce qui se passe de l'autre coté de l'Atlantique. Car c'est ici que ça arrive.

J'avais eu un vague pressentiment que ça allait arriver. De petits indices. De toutes petites choses que je croyais sans importance, je croyais que ça allait se calmer, que ce n'était qu'une phase, que ce n'était qu'un moment à penser, je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'il pourrait un jour jamais même penser à faire une chose pareille... Pourtant toutes les pièces du casse-tête étaient devant moi. Je me refusais seulement à assembler les évidences. Alors que les pièces le faisaient d'eux-mêmes devant mes yeux. Je sus seulement que c'était beaucoup plus gros que je le pensais à une date.

Une date.

19 Avril 1775 : Début de la guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis.

Date fatidique. Je me refusais de vraiment y croire. Je m'y refuse encore aujourd'hui. Même après. Même après... Après ça.

Ça.

Quand Alfred était venu à moi pour me demander de venir avec lui, de me révolter moi aussi, de ne pas rester auprès de cette figure d'autorité qui ne se rappelait même pas de mon nom (d'ailleurs Arthur est toujours incapable de savoir qui je suis... Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, ce n'est pas comme si c'était de sa faute à lui si sa mémoire lui joue des tours... Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il ne faut pas que je pleure à cause de ça... Car je le sais que dans son cœur jamais il ne pourrait m'oublier vraiment... Car moi j'en suis incapable), de l'écouter, de le supporter... Quand il était venu, j'étais resté sans rien dire, uniquement choqué, incapable de dire un mot... C'était la bataille dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Une part de moi-même avait tellement envi de simplement le couper, accepter toute suite, sans même s'inquiéter de la suite des choses et partir avec lui, mon chers frère qui me protégerais du reste du monde, comme avant, quand nous étions deux petits enfants, une part de moi-même voulait tellement simplement l'écouter, le laisser m'emporter, me protéger, m'aimer... Mais... C'est l'autre coté de mon cœur qui a parlé. Celle qui n'avait plus envi de souffrir. Celle qui avait été déchiré par le départ de Francis et qui c'était réparé, à défaut de mieux, dans la présence d'Arthur. Arthur avait nourris cette déchirure lentement, mais maintenant que la blessure était cicatrisée... Pas question de souffrir à nouveau. Pas question de devoir à nouveau endurer ça. La douleur était tellement présente dans son esprit, il s'en souvenait, il ne voulait plus vivre ça jamais... C'était la part faible de lui qui avait parlé. La part la plus faible qui avait été la plus forte. La part la plus pathétique qui se trompait royalement. La blessure avait recommencé à saigner lorsque j'ai due regarder mon frère s'éloigner de moi. Elle saignait comme elle n'avait jamais saigné avant. Elle me faisait souffrir plus que tous ce que j'avais connus jusqu'à présent. Bien plus de ce que je croyais possible. La souffrance a-t-elle des limites? Lorsque je le regardais s'éloigner, je n'avais qu'une envi : courir et le prendre dans mes bras. Lui dire de ne pas partir en me laissant derrière que je ferrais n'importe quoi rien que pour lui tant qu'il ne m'abandonne pas, qu'il ne me laisse pas... Je lui aurais dit que je l'aime. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Je me suis simplement retourné moi aussi et suis retourné vers Arthur. Je ne me doutais pas à ce moment-là que ça arriverais... Pour moi, dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, la déchirure était net, définit, très clair. Alfred avait fait ses choix, partir, j'avais fait les miens, rester, je ne croyais pas que ça irait plus loin que cela. Je ne croyais pas qu'on puisse se voir autrement maintenant que des frères de sang séparé. Je ne croyais pas qu'il... Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que c'était aussi difficile pour lui que pour moi... Qu'il ne voulait pas m'abandonner. Qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser derrière lui. Que lui aussi avait senti la blessure, que le sang nous avait taché tous les deux. Je ne me doutais pas que... Jamais, non, je n'y aurais pensé...

Mai ait venu après Avril. Première invasion. Je ne l'ai même pas pris au sérieux au début. Je n'y croyais pas. Même après la perte des trois forts, même après l'incitation à se battre auprès de mes citoyens, je ne croyais pas que mon frère puisse vraiment essayer de me reprendre, de force qui plus est. J'avais fait mon choix. Seulement c'était le mauvais. Mon frère le voyait ainsi et une part de moi-même aussi. Une bataille se préparait. Mais j'étais aveugle. Mon frère devait m'ouvrir les yeux. Hors... Mon choix avait été clair. Rester avec Arthur, je restais aveugle, refusais d'y croire.

Après Avril, Juin... Puis Août... Encore quelques batailles, des documents signés et oubliés, refusés, des souvenirs qui s'échappent, partent au vent. J'étais encore aveugle.

Puis...

Les premières feuilles dans les arbres sont devenues rouges. Comme le sang. Prévision de se qui aller arriver. Le pays lui-même avait devenu ce qui aller arriver avant sa représentation humaine. Les habitants aussi peut-être... Mais je me bornais à fermer les yeux. Encore et toujours. Jusqu'à ce que...

6 Septembre : Richard Montgomery envahit le territoire. J'étais là-bas. J'ai vue mes propres citoyens souffrirent les un après les autres, alors que j'essayais de comprendre. De chercher le détail qui m'avait échappé derrière mes yeux fermés.

Automne 1775.

Je cherche encore...

Je cherche toujours...

Une question seulement : Pourquoi?

Je sais la réponse.

Je la sais parfaitement.

Mais je ne veux pas me l'avouer.

Alfred...

Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred…

Grand frère… Ne me fais pas ça s'il-te-plait...

Je veux que tu le fasses de tout mon cœur, je veux n'être qu'un avec toi, que nos cœurs battent à l'unissons et que nous regardons tout les deux dans la même direction... Simplement pas de cette manière. Pas en versant le sang d'innocent. Pas en...

Je sens que je vais être malade.

Je le sens dans ton mon âme, se mal qui me gruge lentement...

Le mal c'est toi mon frère.

Le mal c'est l'amour qui me dévore.

Le mal c'est que je n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

Le mal c'était de dire non.

Je crois que je suis en train de devenir fou. Fou de toi. Ou simplement complètement dérangé simplement. Mon esprit est brisé. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je ne fais que me repasser les événements dans ma tête en me posant toujours la même question en continue, la même question dont je connais pourtant la réponse.

Pourquoi?

Oh, s'il-te-plait répond-moi, parle-moi, fait mon esprit devenir léger, embrasse-moi pour que mes blessures guérissent... Alfred, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant, ne m'oubli pas toi aussi... S'il-te-plait...

1775.

Une date à retenir.

Le Canada est envahi pour les Américains.

Et une seule chose reste à clarifier :

Ne me demandez pas qui je suis. Mon cœur ne saurait le supporter.

S'il-vous-plait...

Oh, mon dieu, Alfred, viens me sauver mon héros...

Je t'aime, je m'excuse...

Je crois que je suis en train de devenir fou.

Je t'aime.

Je suis en train de devenir fou.

Je...

Je...

...

Alfred...

Oh, Alfred...

Le plus vieux jeta un coup d'œil à son petit frère qui dormait, murmurant des bribes de phrases en son sommeil troublé.

Depuis qu'Alfred l'avait ''ramené à lui'' le jeune blond avait toujours eu un sommeil agité, remplis de ses peurs aveugles.

Mais le plus vieux préférait toujours le voir mal dormir que de le voir réveiller avec se regard éteint, se regard qui cherchait encore à comprendre ce qui arrivais, se regard vide qui se poser sur lui comme s'il était un meurtrier, un monstre...

Alors qu'il avait uniquement fait cela pour protéger son petit frère... Uniquement pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparer... Uniquement... Pour eux deux... Ce n'était pas égoïste non? Ce n'était pas... Mal... Ce ne faisait pas de lui une mauvais personne, non? Non?... Est-ce que c'était mal?

Il se sentait tellement coupable.

Il n'aurait pas due...

Pas comme ça...

Il aurait due essayer de percevoir son frère. De lui faire accepter la réalité, non pas de force comme à présent, mais d'amour...

Car il refusait de laisser son cher petit entre les bras d'Arthur.

Ils avaient toujours été ensemble.

Dans les moments les plus difficiles.

Dans les tempêtes les plus violentes.

Toujours ensemble.

Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite que c'était bien plus fort qu'un amour fraternel. Après c'était normal d'aimer son frère, ils étaient jumeaux, de vieux complices...

Et qui ne pouvait ne pas aimer Matthew? Il était tellement adorable avec sa douce timidité, tellement mignon, gentil comme tout, patient, calme... Et tellement d'autres choses en mêmes temps. Un univers d'éloge à son sujet de la bouche de son frère.

Sauf que ce n'était pas normal. Ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas normal de sentir son cœur battre aussi fort dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il voyait son frère. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Ce n'était pas normal!

Mais tellement fort... Tellement bon...

Est-ce que c'était mal?

Le plus grand s'approcha doucement du plus jeune et déposa calmement ses lèvres sur son front. L'autre s'agita un peu dans son sommeil et murmura, gémis dans son sommeil, lentement, un nom... ''A... Al... Alfred...''

Le plus grand regarda légèrement intrigué son frère.

Que pouvait-il bien y avoir dans ses rêves?

...

Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment le savoir?

Car nous ne sommes jamais sur de ce qu'on découvre dans le cœur de quelqu'un d'autre...

Et Alfred avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait découvrir dans celui de Matthew.

Il n'accepterait d'être rejeté.

Il en était incapable alors qu'il aimait son frère tellement fort...

J'ouvre lentement les yeux... La lumière ne me fait même plus réagir.

Mon frère est devant mes yeux. Ces yeux sont mon seul ciel. L'émotion que je peux y lire est mon seul soleil.

J'ai envi de l'embrasser.

Mais je sais que si je le fais j'aurais simplement encore plus mal après.

On n'embrasse pas un rêve.

Aussi doux et réelle qu'il puisse paraître.

Car lorsque le réveil s'annonce, ce n'est que plus dur de revenir à la dure réalité.

Je ferme les yeux.

Encore et toujours...

Je sens mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles...

Je dois devenir fou...

Ça ne peut pas être vrai...

Je manque d'air...

Mais je ne veux pas me réveiller...

Si tous ceci est un rêve... Ce n'est pas un cauchemar non... C'est une guerre oui, mais au moins je suis avec mon frère.

C'est ce qui fait la différence entre le rêve et le cauchemar. Le rêve et la réalité.

Alfred regarda son frère lentement ouvrir les yeux, plonger son regard violet dans ses yeux. Le plus grand retient lentement son souffle en voyant son frère cligner lentement des yeux, un peu perdue, sortant de son sommeil agité et pourtant on pouvait lire dans son regard quelque chose de tellement fort, puissant...

Oh, comment pouvait-il être aussi mignon?

Ce ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi mignon... Alfred se retient de toute ses force pour ne pas simplement sauté sur son frère et l'embrasser, passionnément, sauvagement...

Non. Il devait garder le contrôle de lui. Pour le bien de son frère.

Car s'il se laissait aller...

Qui pourrait dire jusqu'à où il irait?

Le plus jeune cligna encore des paupières lentement et refermaient les yeux, se replongeant dans un sommeil lourd, calme... Son frère le regarda encore un instant et s'approcha lentement de lui et déposa un baiser prudent sur les lèvres inertes du blond. Un baiser de papillon. Tout délicat et léger.

Contenant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son frère.

Impossible qu'un seul baiser puisse contenir autant d'amour et pourtant...

1776

8 juin 1776

La dernière bataille.

Le dernier soupir...

Arthur me regarde lentement. Je vois son regard me scruter, comme si j'étais devenue une bête sauvage durant son absence.

Non je ne suis pas une bête sauvage. Me voilà simplement rendu fou. D'amour.

Il me tend lentement la main. Il me parle lentement. J'essai de ne pas l'écouter.

''Je te ramène chez nous...''

Tout est terminé.

Non...

Ne me séparez pas de mon frère s'il-vous-plait... J'ai encore besoin de lui... Non, ne me laissez pas loin de lui... Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus...

Je suis trop épuisé pour protester.

Encore la même question...

Je n'y comprends plus rien...

Pourquoi?

Je sens que mon esprit va finalement craquer.

Je n'ai plus la force de résister...

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi?

Alfred...

Ne me laissez pas sans lui...

Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui...

C'est lui qui a été à mes cotés durant tous ces mois. Patient. Me soignant lentement. Me donnant parfois un petit signe d'amour... Je me nourrissais de mon amour. Pansant mes blessures à l'âme. Il a été mon univers durant ces longues semaines...

Ne me laissez plus être séparé.

Ne me laissez plus être sans lui.

Ne me laissez pas...

Alfred...

Ne le laisse pas m'emporter avec lui... Bat-toi encore, je sais que tu es capable, n'abandonne pas, pense à moi, pense à nous s'il-te-plait...

S'il-te-plait...

Ça doit être un rêve...

Ça ne peut pas être vrai...

Ça fait trop mal pour être vrai...

Tellement mal...

Al...

S'il-te-plait...

Alfred regarda lentement Arthur partir avec son petit frère. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il avait été battus, il avait perdus une grande partie de ses hommes, la majeur partie avait été capturé, que pouvait-il faire?

Que pouvait-il faire? Rien...

Et pourtant quand il regardait dans les yeux paniqué de son frère, il se doutait qu'il aurait due essayer de faire quelque chose.

Il aurait due gagner cette bataille.

Il aurait due protéger Matthew.

Il aurait due le protéger...

Les larmes lui montèrent lentement aux yeux...

Non il n'allait pas pleurer maintenant, il n'allait pas laisser ce plaisir à Arthur.

Et pourtant l'envi de verser des larmes était si forte...

Il avait protégé son frère. Il avait été tout pour lui. Et son frère réciproquement.

On ne pouvait pas les arracher l'un à l'autre...

C'était comme déchirer une âme en deux.

Car leurs âme était sœur, Leurs cœurs étaient un et battaient en échos. Il aurait juste fallut leur laisser plus de temps et...

Le temps était un meurtrier. Le plus grand de tous les meurtrier.

Alfred se laissa lentement rouler dans la poussière. À quoi bon lutter maintenant? Matthew était parti. Il ne lui reviendrait pas. Plus jamais.

Ça avait beau être la vérité, elle était tellement dure à avaler, tellement douloureuse...

Pourquoi? Pourquoi ce n'était pas arrivé autrement?

Ils auraient pus être heureux ensemble...

Ils auraient pus...

Ce n'était pas le moment de se border d'illusion. La douleur était si vive...

La brulure n'en était que plus intense.

Alfred soupira longuement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prononcer son indépendance.

Et prier pour revoir Matthew bientôt.

* * *

><p>... Vous êtes arriver jusqu'ici...?<p>

Je vous en remercie du fond du coeur.

Et je suis désolé que ça finnisse aussi mal... Je m'en excuse.

Oh, si vous voulez savoir ou j'ai pris mes informations c'est clair: mon manuel de l'histoire du Canada et Wikipédia. Rien de très gros en somme...

Ce serait très bien si vous prendriez la peine de commenter... J'aimerais bien entendre votre avis là-dessus.

Et je suis désolé encore une fois...


End file.
